In situations where it is desirable to facilitate a future transfer of resources from one entity to other entities, it is often difficult to ensure that the transfer ensues in an optimal way, particularly where the nature of the future transfer of the resources is complex and when resources to transfer may have attributes that change.
Such a situation may occur when, for example, a benefactor desires to transfer their assets to various beneficiaries under certain conditions, like the death of the benefactor. In these types of situations, coordinating such resource transfers may become complex, particularly where aspects of the resources, such as value, and circumstances associated with the resources, change over time. Furthermore, communications in this context may be difficult given limited access that participants may have to relevant information about the resources.